


The Unknown Shadowhunter

by Kylo_ist_immer_mein



Category: The Mortal Insturments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylo_ist_immer_mein/pseuds/Kylo_ist_immer_mein





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s got to be around here somewhere.” Magnus muttered, wandering the streets of Manhattan. He stopped and bent down to pick up a scrap of cloth, covered in blood. Magnus groaned and broke into a run. He found the girl on the floor, a demon hovering over her, about to finish her off. Fingers sending up blue sparks he charged at the demon.  
Magnus threw fireball at the demon, it screeched, hurling itself at Magnus. Magnus wove his fingers into a spell and shoved his hand into the demon’s chest yanking out what might have been a heart. The demon collapsed inward on itself and disappeared. Jogging to the dying girl, Magnus felt for her pulse. She was barely breathing, but still alive.  
“If you die on me, I swear.” Magnus whispered trying to heal her with his magic. The girl’s eyes fluttered open and she screamed.  
“Stay away from me!” she yelled “I, I have knife!”  
“Now listen here, I just saved your life, and you still are infected with demon blood, you need to go to the institution.” Magnus paused as the girl pulled out a small dagger, “Now that’s not going to kill me, I’ve been around far too long. Besides you’re a shadowhunter, you know this.”  
“ A shadow what?” The girl whispered.  
Magnus’s cat eyes widened, “You mean you don’t know what you are?”  
The girl shook her head and lowered the knife. MAgnus tried to step closer to her but she cowered away. “Please just leave me alone.”  
Magnus snapped his fingers and a note appeared in his hand, “So you didn’t send this?”  
The girl read the note and shook her head, “I haven’t been in this part of the city before, or heard of you. A strange man kidnapped me and left me here. With that awful black thing.” She held the note back out to Magnus, her shadow hunter marks visible on her skin. She saw Magnus looking at them “This one appeared when I was twelve, and he drew the rest onto me.”  
Magnus studied the marks, “These are not typical marks. This one is weakness and this one is destruction, and you have one for silence. Maybe that's why no one heard you.”  
The girl started turning purple. “What’s happening?”  
“Demon blood is starting to act up again. I’m going to take up to the institution. They will fully heal you.” Magnus snapped his fingers and a portal appeared. “Up you get, the sooner we get there the better. Now I should ask you your name.”  
“Vera.” The girls voiced wavered.  
“Alright Vera, let’s go meet your people.” Magnus scooped up Vera and stepped through the portal with the institution in mind.  
Appearing on the doorstep Magnus knocked. Footsteps could be heard from behind the door. A black haired boy with bright blue eyes opened the door, “Magnus what are you doing here?”  
“We need your help.” Magnus replied as the girl collapsed in his arms, “Oh my, well come on, help me get her inside Alec.”


	2. Chapter Two

Magnus was staring at the girl intently while Alec forced the potion down her throat.   
“Have you ever seen her before Alexander?” Magnus reached a finger out the the girls forehead and sent blue sparks through it.  
"No, and her name doesn't appear in our Nephilim records. She is a Shadowhunter but was never blessed." Alec frowned, "How did you know to find her?"  
"Somebody sent me a fire message, but it wasn't her." Magnus snapped his fingers and the girls eyes flew open.  
Sitting up and trying to get out Vera yelled, "What are you doing to me? Get off of me!"   
"Hey, hey! Calm down. I just saved your life again. You could be a little more grateful." Magnus sighed, "The Silent Brothers are on their way. They will want to question you."  
Alec's eyes widened, "You called the Silent Brothers? She can't handle this all in one day, Magnus."   
"I like what he says. I just want to go home." Vera muttered, Magnus wasn't listening.  
"We need to know who she is, and why she is just now coming into our world." Magnus spun so fast towards Vera glitter flew in all directions, "Tell me what did your attacker look like?"  
Vera's eyes widened "What?"  
"The man who took you and drew runes on you." Alec pointed to the fading runes on her arms.  
"Um, his hair was white and his eyes were insanely dark. He work this red outfit. He was talking about his secret weapon." Vera picked at the sheet.  
"Sebastian." Muttered Alec and Magnus.  
"Who?" Vera asked.  
Magnus turned and walked to the window, "He's planning something and using this girl. Did he have you drink something? Black liquid maybe?"  
"Magnus! Are you accusing her of being an Endarkened?" Alec looked baffled at that moment Vera screamed.  
Looking in the direction of Vera's screams Magnus saw Brother Zachariah and smiled, "Ah here you are."   
Brother Zachariah glided over to Vera. Her eyes widened as he spoke into their minds. "Is this the unknown Shadowhunter?"


End file.
